The present invention relates generally to a protective device to prevent accidental contact with the sharp surface of an object and more particularly to a protective device having a locking mechanism to prevent reuse of a needle.
While the accidental needle sticks have always plagued healthcare practitioners, the advent of AIDS and various other potentially lethal blood borne pathogens has increased the consequences of such needle sticks. Various attempts have been made to minimize such risks. For instance, devices have been introduced to shield the healthcare practitioner from making contact with a potentially contaminated needle, but have met with limited effectiveness.
A needle protection device (or shield) must meet certain criteria to be effective. First, it must provide protection to the healthcare practitioner--in other words provide an effective barrier to prevent accidental contact with the needle. Second, it must be simple to use so that the healthcare practitioner can effectively perform his or her job while at the same time availing themselves of the protection afforded by the protection device. Third, it must be cost effective so that hospitals will not incur undue costs. Fourth, it must provide protection on a timely basis to shield all healthcare workers from the device.
In addition to the criteria listed, a protective device should also prevent exposure of the needle once disposed, be intuitive to use and accommodate a variety of needle sizes.
Past designs for needle protection devices included various forms of pivoting shrouds or shields that surround the needle. These designs can be divided into two broad categories based upon the locking mechanism. The first category utilizes a reversible locking mechanism. This design allows the healthcare practitioner to repeatedly use the shrouding mechanism. Thus, a healthcare practitioner can engage the lock after filling the hypodermic syringe and remove the shroud just prior to injection. But this type of locking mechanism does not allow for permanent locking of the shroud about the needle, preventing reuse. The second category of needle protection devices utilizes a single use locking mechanism. This design prevents the healthcare practitioner from repeatedly using the shrouding mechanism. So a healthcare practitioner can engage the lock only after final use of the needle, just prior to disposal.
Neither of the two broad categories provide for both a temporary locking mechanism and a permanent locking mechanism. Thus, neither of the two designs allow for temporary locking of the shroud about the needle for intermediate protection and permanent locking of the shroud about the needle for final protection and disposal.